Dare or Dare
by Kagu-tsuchi-13
Summary: A sleepover at Brittany's house. Just eat junk food, gossip about boys, and maybe play some dirty party games. It definitely isn't a ploy to get a certain perky blonde and skinny diva together? Or is it?
1. We are doing What?

**Yes, I am back with yet another story. I have been wanting to do this for a while. This will be mostly Faberry with some Brittana, as always. There might also be some mild mentions of some other couples and plenty of New Directions girls friendship. **

**Thanks to my beta: santitanylover4life for betaing. I sure hate checking my own stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. Only in my head though. In my version Finchel and Quick are fanon and Fabrerry is canon. Of course, if Ryan responds to my threats that may still prove to be true.**

* * *

After a long day of school, Coach Sue's drill Sergeant like practice, and listening to Rachel butcher Alanis Morissette's work, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce liked to kick off their sneakers, slip out of their uniforms, crawl into bed, and enjoy each one another's company.

However, on this particular evening, that was not happening.

Brittany wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but even she could see that something was wrong. They had been home for over fifteen minutes and their clothes were still on. That wasn't like Santana.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde asked her raven haired companion as she was running her fingers through her girlfriend's dark locks.

The sharp tongued woman lie there in deep contemplation, not saying anything. After a few moments of silence she spoke up. "We need to get Berry and Quinn together."

The already confused blonde was even more confused by this outburst. Sure, even someone as dim as her could see the looks that the two young woman gave each other. Just about everyone in New Directions, save Finn, who was blissfully ignorant of the fact that his two exes had a thing for each other. Still, it wasn't like her girlfriend to want to play matchmaker or care about Rachel and her love life.

"Why do you want to do that?" the blonde asked her girlfriend, wondering what kind of motive the Latina had.

"Quinn is my best friend. It kills me to see what is going on," the raven haired woman admitted. She would never admit it to the other New Directions members or even Mr. Schue, but she wanted to see Quinn happy, even if it was with Rachel fucking Berry.

"But why Rachel? I thought you hated her," the confused blonde asked, still not getting it.

"Quinn sees something in Berry that no one else can, not even Hudson," the Latina informed. "Plus, Berry might be slightly less of a conceited, irritating bitch if she got with Quinn."

"You are so thoughtful," the blonde marveled. She knew that there was something she liked about Santana other than her sexy body and long fingers.

"It's a curse," the Latina grinned as she rolled over to face her loved one. "Now panties off."

* * *

The next day, the two got to work. They, well mostly Santana, had formulated a plan. They would invite the New Directions girls for a slumber party at Brittany's, to make it not seem like they were trying to hook their two acquaintances up.

If you were wondering how they were going to get the two together. Here's the plan. Even in their younger days, the two Cheerios enjoyed playing dirty party games. And if that didn't work, they turned to beer. As it was well known, give a high school girl a six pack and she is easier to get into than the University of Phoenix.

Santana was busy setting everything up while her girlfriend went out to get the beer. Only her and her girlfriend knew of the plan. The other New Directions girls just thought it was a regular slumber party where they would eat junk food and gossip about boys.

And if you were wondering, no Kurt wasn't invited. As much as they thought of him as "one of the girls", it would be really awkward playing dirty party games with a gay dude.

They had also thought about inviting Sugar, but that girl was just too damn annoying. That left just the six girls.

Santana did one last look around, admiring her work. She had moved the furniture so there would be just enough room for everyone to sit, but not too much room as to encourage snuggling, especially a certain blonde and skinny diva.

Her phone buzzed: _at teh dor grot te ber_

That was definitely Brittany. Fortunately, she was able to decode that she got the beer. She quickly ran to open the door for her girlfriend.

"Can you give me a hand with this?" the blonde asked as she struggled with the bags.

The Latina quickly grabbed two of the bags and carried them inside. She looked at the selection, there was Bud Light and Miller Light in cans, as well as a few six packs of your fancier beers in bottles.

"Wow, Brit, this is great, how did you get all this?" she asked as she looked over the selection.

"Harvey Fishmire bought it for me," Brittany informed her girlfriend as she took a bottle of Heineken out of one of the containers.

"How did you get him to buy you beer?" the Latina asked curious. Harvey was a high school drop out that constantly got fired from jobs due to his laziness and incompetence. Between jobs, he sold beer and weed to high schoolers, but was selective in who he sold to as the local police were getting suspicious.

"I let him touch my breasts for thirty seconds," the blonde informed.

"Really?" Santana stated surprised. "I had to let him touch mine for a whole minute."

"Mine are much perkier than yours," the blonde informed her girlfriend as she opened up the top on her beer.

Santana was about to respond to that when she heard the doorbell chime. "Oh look, our first guests have arrived," she said as she went to answer the door.

Mercedes and Tina stood there, holding their sleeping bags as well as some shopping bags.

"I brought Tostitos and salsa," Mercedes stated, holding up a Walmart bag.

"And I brought-," Tina started nervously. She stepped aside to reveal the person that Santana didn't want here.

"Hey guys, I heard there was a girls only New Directions slumber party, you forgot to invite me," the annoying spoiled girl told the others. "Luckily, I followed Tina."

Tina gave an I am sorry look.

"Oh, sorry, I was sure that I mailed your invitation," Santana said in a fake sweet voice. She would be sure to kill Tina later. Well, she had no choice now. "Come on in."

She moved aside to let the three girls in and looked out, hoping her last two guests showed, she really didn't want all this to be for nothing, especially now that Sugar was here.

"So, when are we getting started?" Mercedes asked, looking around.

"We are still waiting on Berry and Quinn," Santana informed, while looking out in the distance.

"Let's start without them," Sugar suggested, only to get a glare from Santana. "Or not."

"Why did you invite Rachel, you guys aren't exactly best buds?" Mercedes questioned.

She herself was still trying to rebuild her friendship with the woman after what happened with West Side Story and quitting New Directions. And Rachel being Rachel made that incredibly difficult.

"Don't want Berry to throw a tantrum for not being included," Santana lied, obviously not wanting the others to know that the real objective of this was to play matchmaker.

"Well, she better get here soon," Mercedes stated. "These snacks are begging to be eaten."

"She will," Santana assured, before lowering her voice. "If she knows what is good for her."

Tina and Sugar looked to each other, slightly frightened and starting to regret coming here in the first place.

"Hope I am not late," the voice of one Quinn Fabray said, poking her head in the door. She never knocked.

"Right on time," Santana smiled, ushering her friend in.

She noticed Quinn's eyes roaming, like she was looking for something. Or someone.

"Rachel isn't here yet," Mercedes informed the blonde as if she could read both their minds.

Quinn was about to respond to that when she was saved the trouble.

"Rachel said she is lost," Brittany called out from the kitchen. "I don't know why, I gave her very simple directions."

Santana took a deep breath and went to help her girlfriend. Brittany's sense of direction was good for ordering pizza from a place that promised 30 minutes or free, not so much for everything else.

"You are just a street away, yes go up that way, there is a huge tree, you can't miss it," the Latina instructed over the phone while the four guests listened in, highly amused.

After finally going out and flagging the woman down, Santana came back in, Rachel following behind.

"Sorry, I am late," Rachel told the others. "The directions Brittany gave me were terrible."

"We are just glad you are here," Quinn told her warmly, her face seeming to light up once the Jewish woman walked in.

"Come on, let's go get started," Santana instructed, leading the others up to Brittany's room.

* * *

Several minutes worth of moving later, Santana situated everyone. She was of course sitting next to her girlfriend. Going clockwise from that it was Tina, Sugar, and Mercedes. Sitting far away from the others was Rachel with Quinn settling in next to her.

They spent the first hour or so eating and talking. Mostly about boys, clothes, boys, what numbers they were going to do for Nationals, boys, how they were going to spend summer, oh yeah and boys.

"Isn't if funny how almost all of us have someone," Santana started, after they finished talking about boys for the eighth or ninth time. "I've got Brit, Tina has Mike, Sugar has Corey."

"Rory," Sugar corrected.

"Rory," Santana went on, "Mercedes has got her kind-of thing with Trouty Mouth, that only leaves-." She turned her head to the only two single people in the room.

Rachel put her head down, she didn't know why she was being singled out, it's not like she chose to be single. And Quinn, well, she didn't know how a woman who was so gorgeous could possibly not have someone.

"Don't be mean, any person would be lucky to get with Rachel," the blonde defended, looking to the Jewish girl.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled.

"Let's kick things up a notch," Santana declared rising up from the pillow she was sitting on. She signaled for Brittany to follow her and they left the room.

A minute or two later, they reappeared clutching bags which they set down. The others curiously looked inside

Rachel pulled out a bottle of Dos Equis and gasped. "Beer! Are you guys insane?"

"Lighten up, Berry, it's not like we are doing heroin," the Latina said snatching the bottle from her hand.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we drank?" Rachel went on, recalling the assembly from last year.

"Oh yeah, Brittany threw up in your mouth," Mercedes recapped. "I wish someone had filmed that."

"I did my own stunts for that," Brittany informed while rummaging in the bag.

"Maybe Rachel is right," Tina spoke up. "We did all get sick."

"You guys are a bunch of pussies," Santana told the others. "I was hoping that we would be having fun tonight, we might as well sit around knitting sweaters and drinking herbal tea."

"I can handle it," Mercedes said, taking a can of Bud Light from the package and cracking it open, before taking a big swig.

"That's more like it. Anyone else?" Santana asked the others.

Sugar, wanting desperately to fit in, grabbed a can of Miller Light and opened it. She took a small sip and clearly didn't enjoy the taste, but pretended to.

"Well, I had a big lunch, I guess one won't hurt," Tina stated. Looking in the bags, before taking out a bottle of Blue Moon. She opened the top with her shirt, then took a small drink.

Santana looked to the last two.

"I'm good," Quinn stated, knowing that she started to get loose when she had even a small amount of alcohol.

"No thanks," Rachel said, not wanting to give in. "Beer is icky anyway."

"Suit yourself, more for us," Santana said opening up her bottle of Dos Equis and taking a big drink. "Everyone ready for our next activity?"

"Charades?" Tina wondered aloud.

"Wii Tennis?" Sugar guessed.

"Orgy?" Brittany suggested,.

"No to all," Santana stated. "Time for some truth or dare."

"That's a middle school game," Mercedes scoffed, setting her empty can down and reaching for another beer.

"Not if we play the adult version," Brittany grinned.

Quinn did a slight gasp. She was very familiar with this. The Cheerios used to play all the time with the football team. Santana was infamous for picking the most raunchy and vile dares possible.

"What Brit said," Santana agreed.

"How is it different from the regular version?" Tina asked, slightly curious.

"The dares are racy and nothing is off limits," the Latina informed the room.

"The dirtier the better," Brittany added.

"That could be fun," Sugar agreed.

"I'll play," Quinn spoke up.

"I guess I can," Tina said while looking at the floor.

"What the Hell, Count me in!" Mercedes stated.

That once again left just one person. The whole room turned to her.

"I...I don't know," Rachel said, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Come on, Rach. It will be fun," Quinn assured, placing her hand on the diva's leg.

"O..k..ay," the Jewish woman agreed, blushing slightly.

"So what are the rules?" Tina asked the hostess aka Santana.

"Unlike the regular version were you call on someone and let them choose truth or dare in this version you pick which one and then tell that person to either tell a truth or do a dare. That way you can't cheat and chose truth every time," she informed the others. "After the person does it, they get to go next and so on."

The real reason she was making the rule was she intended to call on Rachel almost every time and knew the diva would pick truth.

There were some mixed feelings about that, but the others agreed to play that way.

"I thought of it, so I get to go first," Santana declared while doing a glance around the room. "Hmm, I think I will choose...Berry."

Rachel did a small gulp. She had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to be asked to tell a truth.

"I dare you to chug these two beers," the Latina said, holding up two cans of Bud Light.

Rachel knew that Santana wanted her to make a scene. Well she wasn't going to give the Latina the satisfaction. Mustering up a deep breath, she opened the tab on one of the beers, held her head back, and let the liquid go down her throat.

"Chug! Chug!" the others encouraged while she slammed the liquid down.

"Gross," she groaned as she finished about half a can.

"Keep going," the Latina ordered, highly enjoying the scene.

Rachel groaned, but resumed her chugging. She managed to finish one can. "Whew," she gasped as she dropped the empty can to the ground, hiccuping a few times as she did. "I can't drink anymore."

"We can't make an exception for you, Berry. It wouldn't be fair for the others," the Hispanic told her. "Unless you want to take a new dare."

Rachel looked at the can of full beer. She had barely managed to keep the first one down. What was the worst that Santana could make her do?

"Fine, I will do something else," she said, pushing the can away.

The Latina stopped to think for a moment, before getting a wicked gleam in her eye. "I dare you to send a picture of your butt to-," she stopped to think, "Blaine."

The Jewish woman looked taken back by that. "You do know he is gay, don't you?" she questioned.

"Which will make it all the funnier," the Latina explained. "So who wants to take the picture for Berry?"

"I'll take it," Quinn said a little too quickly. When she saw everyone look at her, she went on, "I am the closest after all."

Rachel had half a mind to get up and leave. Still, she couldn't back down this soon, the others would never let her live it down.

Not saying a word, she rose up and unbuttoned her shorts before letting them fall to her ankles, exposing her pink cotton panties with lace and ruffles.

"It's gotta be a bare ass shot," the Hispanic girl demanded, wishing she was recording this.

At this moment, Rachel was redder than the time she spent ten hours at the beach and didn't wear sunscreen. Not wanting to expose Little Rachel to the room, the woman kept her legs tightly closed while pulling the garment down to her mid thighs.

She turned around as to not face the others, while simultaneously hunching her back and sticking her posterior out enough so the photographer could get a good shot.

The room was silent while Quinn, who seemed to be blushing herself, spent a long time finding the perfect angle, before snapping three photos.

Rachel quickly pulled her panties and shorts back up, before buttoning them and taking her seat. After selecting what she thought was the best of the three, she very reluctantly sent it.

The room was so quiet you could hear a fly sneeze. About three minutes later, her phone buzzed indicating she had a new message.

Rachel quickly picked up her phone and read the message, before looking horror struck.

"What did he say?" Sugar asked eagerly.

"Oh nothing," Rachel lied, attempting to delete it.

Santana grabbed her phone before she could delete the message. As soon as she saw the response she burst out laughing. She then passed it around so everyone could see.

It finally got to Quinn. She read aloud, "10 ways to tone and firm your butt in 10 days."

The others, minus Rachel, giggled.

"Hey, Rachel has a cute butt," Quinn defended while looking at her friend who looked like she wanted to put a gun to her head.

"Alright Berry, you are up," the Latina informed, hoping she would pick something good.

Rachel looked around, not wanting to do anything risque, especially after what she just went through. She finally stopped on Tina. "Uh, Tina, who was your first kiss?"

Santana rolled her eyes, leave it to Rachel to pick something lame.

"Artie," Tina admitted. "My parents were strict about me and boys."

"Your turn, Chang," Santana informed. "And don't do something lame like Berry."

Tina looked uncomfortable at asking anyone to do anything, but finally looked to Sugar. "Sugar, I dare you to send a dirty text message to...Noah."

"That's more like it," Santana agreed, glad to get the ball rolling again.

Sugar grinned and pulled out her phone. She quickly typed what she wanted Puck to do to her, in extreme detail, before passing it around so the others could see it.

"Wow. I thought I was a dirty girl," Brittany marveled once she saw the message. "I could use some lessons from you."

Santana was the last to see it, so she clicked send. No more than a minute later, Puck responded saying he could be at her place in ten. Santana took it on herself to respond back, telling Puck to meet "her' at the water tower.

"You're up," Santana told Sugar as she passed her phone back.

Sugar looked around before settling on Mercedes. "Mercedes, if you could have sex with any guy in Glee, who would you choose? And it can't be Sam."

Mercedes looked uncomfortable. She stopped to think while the others leaned in. Finally she spoke up. "I guess, if I had to choose, I'd say...Kurt."

"Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

"We almost had a thing sophomore year, plus he's never been with a girl, I'd get to be his first, that's never happened with me. I'd be exciting," she informed, going off in a bit of a daze, before snapping out of it. She then turned to Brittany. "Brittany, if you could have sex with any girl in this room besides Santana, who would you choose?"

Santana nearly choked on the beer she was drinking. She shot a death glare to the African American.

Brittany looked to her girlfriend, not wanting to make the woman she loved mad. "That's not fair, your boyfriend wasn't in the room."

"Answer the question," Mercedes demanded. "Rules are rules."

The others, minus Santana, nodded to this, enjoying the Latina's misery.

"I guess I would choose Quinn," the blonde admitted with great reluctance.

Rachel twitched angrily at that. Quinn just smiled, flattered that Brittany would choose her, even though she would never sleep with the woman. Not only because Santana was one of her closest friends, but also because she wasn't attracted to her in the slightest.

Brittany mouthed an apology to her girlfriend before turning back to the others. She would get Mercedes back later. "Quinn, is it true that you stuffed your bra in the 8th grade?" she asked her friend, having been curious about it for years.

Quinn was caught completely off guard by that. She felt embarrassed answering in front of the others, especially the girl that was sitting next to her, but for the sanity of Truth of Dare players everywhere, felt compelled to answer.

"Yes," she admitted, starring down at the floor, having hoped to have taken that secret to the grave.

She got a couple of snickers from the others. Rachel put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I was a late bloomer, too," she admitted to the blonde, causing her to perk up a bit.

Quinn turned to the only person who hadn't had a turn. "Alright Santana, looks like you are the last one."

"Bring it," the Latina challenged, willing to take on anything that was thrown at her.

The blonde racked her brain for a minute. She really wanted to humiliate the raven haired woman, especially after what she did to Rachel. It would be hard to top sending a gay guy a picture of your butt. Finally, she thought of something.

"I dare you to confess your undying love to Mr. Schue," the blonde stated, causing the entire room to gasp.

"I am not in love with Mr. Schue," the Latina stated firmly. "Even if I was straight."

"We know that, but he doesn't," the blonde smirked.

The others, even Brittany, had huge grins on their face. Rachel's being the biggest. This was ten times worse than sending a guy a picture of your butt.

Santana could quit, but then her plan would be for nothing. Mustering up all the courage she had, she dialed Will's cell.

"Mr. Schue, I can't take it anymore, I am madly in love with you. I don't care that I have a girlfriend and you have a fiance. We can make it work. Let's run off to Vegas and get married," she said, while the others remained deadly silent. "Okay, bye."

"What did he say?" Mercedes asked, very interested.

"He wants me to have a word with Ms. Pillsbury on Monday," the Hispanic girl sighed. "Looks like I am getting another parent-teacher conference."

"I won't get in your way if you want to pursue this with Mr. Schue," Brittany joked to her girlfriend. "Just think of me when you are on your back and he is-."

"Say another word and you will be sleeping by yourself tonight," the Latina threatened. "Outside."

Brittany quickly shut up. Even though this was her place, she knew Santana would lock her out. As she did when Brittany used her last tampon without telling her.

"Alright ladies, now that the kiddie round is over, time for the real dares to start." Santana spoke to the room, causing several gulps. She wasn't about to hold back, especially for a certain skinny diva.

Rachel had a feeling she really wasn't going to like what was to come.

* * *

**That's a good place to stop. I wonder what Santana has in store for Rachel?**

**I am ordinarily against this, but I am willing to accept reader submitted dares. Just as long as it isn't to disgusting or out there. Gotta keep it semi-classy. **


	2. Where's your Tan Lines?

**Thanks to the people who submitted dares. I have incorporated some of them into this chapter. I may incorporate some more later.**

**Also, if you didn't already realize, the dares will become more risque as they go along so the others will be eased into it. Just like lifting weights, got to keep gradually adding weight.**

* * *

"Before we start, I need to use the little girl's room," Rachel declared, rising up as she did so. "That beer went right through me."

"Down the hall and don't even think of trying to leave out the front door, got the alarm on," Santana informed while swishing around the remains of the beer in her bottle.

Rachel just nodded and waltzed out. She was thinking of just that. Part of her enjoyed being here and getting to hang with the other girls. Lately, she had been so focused on her NYADA audition that she hadn't been doing any kind of socializing other than scarf shopping with Kurt.

On the other hand, an even bigger part of her knew that she had to high tail it out of here. She saw the look that the Latina had given her before they even started and she knew Santana Lopez well enough to know that she had likely already planned for her to do something disgusting like peeing in a cup then drinking it.

The woman finally made her way to the bathroom and shut the door before locking it. After doing her business, she began formulating a plan of escape.

She considered tying together all the towels, grappling the tree outside the window, then shimmying down Tom Cruise: Mission Impossible style. Only to quickly toss that idea out the window. Even though she only weighed 94 pounds, give or take a pound or two of water weight, she knew that some flimsy Walmart towels couldn't support her body.

A quick glance out the window showed that the tree growing adjacent to the window had tree house styled foot holds nailed into it. No doubt for Brittany to sneak out or for Santana to sneak in. That would more than do.

Taking ballet for many years, plus doing yoga to relax, she easily pulled herself out of the window and onto the branch before starting her dissent. Spiderman would be proud.

As she made her way down, she was very grateful that she wore her sensible shoes today. She easily managed to climb down without even slipping. Once her feet were safely on the ground, she quickly bolted to her car, only to see Santana and Brittany standing in front of it.

"Going somewhere?" the Latina asked, her arms crossed.

The diva quickly turned around and was about to make a dash in the opposite direction, when she ran smack dab into Mercedes.

"You aren't going anywhere," the feisty African American stated grabbing the diva's wrists.

She attempted to break free and would have kneed the woman in the crotch, had it not been for Brittany and Santana grabbing her legs and proceeding to lift the woman like a roasted pig at a luau before carrying her back in the house and back upstairs to face more humiliation.

"Look what we found," Santana told the others once they made their way back to the bedroom. The three girls dropped Rachel onto the bed, causing her to bounce a few times.

"I would have came back up on my own," Rachel whined, having objected being treated like an old stuffed animal.

"I know, but this was funnier," the Latina stated as she returned to her spot.

"I think a spanking is in order," Brittany suggested, causing a certain other blonde to perk up.

"No, please. Not that!" the Jewish woman begged, not being able to handle that.

"Calm down, Berry," the Hispanic ordered, having an idea for what one of her dares could be. "Now we can resume."

She looked around the room, wondering who would be her next victim. Well, Rachel was always fun, but she couldn't call on the diva every time and risk rousing suspicion. Maybe Quinn. After all, the girl did just make her humiliate herself. Not to mention, she was stuck going to another parent-teacher conference and would likely have to sit through one of Emma's lectures on sexual identity. Then there was Mercedes, who made Brittany answer that question. Which reminded her, she would have a serious talk with Brittany later about why she answered Quinn.

Finally, the Latina looked towards her unwanted guest, might as well make the most of having her here. "Sugar, call Corey and tell him that you are pregnant, then tell him that he isn't the father."

The spoiled girl looked to the hostess as if she had just asked her to donate both her kidneys. "What, I am not doing that."

"Going to pussy out just when things started getting good?" the Latina challenged.

"No, but that is just insane. Rory knows I wouldn't cheat on him," Sugar defended. "I won't do it."

"Fine, we will compromise, you tell him, then you can tell him the truth afterwords," Santana haggled. "But you have to let the room hear the reaction."

Sugar was tempted to just leave, but the other girls seldom involved her in stuff, she didn't want to fuck up this opportunity so she speed dialed Rory and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" the voice of Rory called out to the room.

"Babe, bad news, I just took a pregnancy test and it was positive," Sugar said into the phone while the others were deadly silent.

"What? I am going to be a daddy?" Rory shouted, his voice a mixture of confusion and anger, though it was hard to tell with his thick accent.

"Not exactly, you aren't the father," Sugar told him, while Santana and Brittany did their best to hold in their giggles.

"WHAT!" he shouted. "You cheated on me, that's it, we are through."

Before anything else could be said, Santana snatched the phone. "Calm down Corey, it was just a joke between girls. Sugar didn't cheat on you. And even if she did, you should learn to live with it, because you aren't going to do any better."

Rory said something in Irish that Santana couldn't understand, but had a strong suspicion that the male just told her to go fuck herself, then hung up.

"That was fun," Santana said as she tossed Sugar her phone.

"Nice going, you know how much time I am going to have to spend on my knees to get him to speak to me again?" Sugar groaned.

"Don't be a baby, guys never stay mad long and even if they do, just cheat on them. That's what I did with Puck," the Latina shrugged.

Quinn and Mercedes both sneered at that. Although both were over the delinquent, they still couldn't stand that Santana didn't appreciate what she had. It sure was weird that the Latina had such a soft spot for Brittany while she treated all the men that she dated like crap.

Sugar then got an evil idea for revenge. "Well, it's my turn. Brittany, kiss whoever is diagonally from you."

"You want me to kiss someone from Harry Potter?" the dumb blonde questioned, causing everyone confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sugar wondered, very confused.

"Diagon Alley, that's where Harry and the others go to buy their school supplies," Brittany explained, eliciting a few groans from the others.

"No, diagonally means a straight line going from one corner to another," Tina informed the blonde. "In your case you have Mercedes and uh...me, diagonal from you."

"Oh," the blonde agreed, still not getting it, but taking the woman's word, she was Asian after all.

Santana glared at the spoiled rich girl. No one kissed her girl, but her. "I am going to kick your ass."

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it," the spoiled girl retaliated.

"Yeah, got to play by the rules," Brittany agreed.

The Latina glared at her girlfriend. She was so sleeping outside tonight.

Brittany looked to the two girls, Tina was looking nervous, while Mercedes was looking bored.

"Do it and I will rip your lips off," Mercedes threatened in a monotone voice before taking a sip of her beer.

Well, Mercedes decided for her, Brittany moved closer to Tina who was starting to sweat. Before the Asian could react she felt the tongue of the blonde in her mouth.

Sugar smirked, Mercedes started counting ceiling tiles, Rachel and Quinn watched with interest, and Santana sat there twitching angrily. She couldn't even stand to see a guy kiss her girlfriend, much less another girl. She was so going to kill Sugar and possibly Tina after this.

After about a minute, Brittany broke apart and returned to her seat. "That was hot," Brittany stated with no emotion.

"You are so not getting head for at least a week," Santana whispered to her girlfriend, still pissed.

Brittany shrugged, not threatened by that. It wasn't the first time her girlfriend had threatened to withhold sex. The last time the Latina did, she barely lasted a day before caving in.

After a few minutes and downing a Dos Equis, the Latina calmed down enough so that they could go on. It was Brittany's turn and she decided on none other than Rachel.

"I dare you to chug these two beers," Brittany said to the diva, holding up two cans of Miller Lite.

"Uh, Brit, I already had her do that," the Latina reminded her girlfriend.

"That must be why it came to me so easily," the blonde realized, then stopped to think of something else. "Where is the wildest place you have ever masturbated?"

Rachel's eyes bugged out. There was no way that the dumb blonde just asked her that.

"Answer the question," the Latina demanded, really wanting to know the response.

"The girl's shower," Rachel muttered so quietly that no one heard her.

"What was that?" Santana asked, sticking her ear out. "I didn't hear you?"

"I...I masturbated in the school's shower in ninth grade," Rachel managed to get out, her face redder than Coach Sylvester's Valentines Day track suits.

"O...M...G! Innocent little Rachel Berry rubbed one out in the school's shower," Santana gasped. "Elaborate."

"Well, I had just finished reading New Moon for the second time and I was feeling very emotionally vulnerable at the time. I had just gone into the locker room to wash my hair and I guess I got a little excited and well-," the diva spitted out, looking like she wanted to put a gun to her head.

There were mixed reactions to what was just confessed. Tina looked horror struck, Sugar was trying to stifle a grin, Mercedes looked slightly impressed, Quinn was finding it hard to look the diva in the eyes.

Rachel held her head down. She had always felt bad about doing that. As soon as she had gotten home that day she immediately said ten Hail Mary's and she wasn't even Catholic.

"Lighten up, we all do it," Santana informed the diva, seeing her get bent out of shape over the answer.

"I once did it during my great uncle's funeral," Brittany spoke up, causing the others, even her girlfriend, to give her weird looks.

"Moving on, pick someone and try to do something not lame," Santana informed the Jewish woman.

Rachel groaned and began scouting. She really wanted to ask Quinn something, but was too afraid to and she didn't want to ask anyone any dares. Finally she decided to get some revenge on the Latina and knew the perfect way. "Have you ever taken it in the butt?" she asked the Hispanic.

"Of course," the Latina responded without a moment of hesitation, "but only if I was on the rag, he didn't have a condom, or his dick was tiny."

The other girls minus Brittany looked awe struck. Santana just smirked. She was an open book when it came to her sex life.

Another round of truths revealed some interesting factoids. Including, Rachel has and frequently uses a shower massager, Tina would never get with a black man, Quinn likes to walk around her house naked, Mercedes used to have a crush on the guy that played Carlton on Fresh Prince, Sugar has been in a three way with two guys, and Brittany thinks that Avatar is a documentary.

The girls were now giving each other looks. They were seeing whole new sides of each other. Rachel was doing her best to not look at the blonde next to her, lest she start imaging what the woman looked like devoid of clothing.

Likewise, Quinn was doing her best to not look the diva in the face. She never knew that Rachel Berry was such a dirty girl. She had to admit, she liked it.

Mercedes looked at Tina, giving her a death glare. Tina just looked down. She couldn't help it if she was only attracted to white dudes. And who was Mercedes to judge? She dumped her black boyfriend for a white guy.

No one really paid Sugar any mind. She already looked like the kind of girl that would belong to a trashy sorority and do all kinds of heinous sex acts with frat boys. So it wasn't at all surprising that she had a three way with two dudes.

Brittany and Santana were the only ones unmoved by it all. They told each other everything, sexual and otherwise. Plus, being cheerleaders, promiscuity was expected and they very well lived up to the stereotype.

"Tension is high in here," Santana declared loudly looking around the room at the people who were either embarrassed and/or pissed off at someone. "Let's do some dares. And it is my turn." She looked right at Rachel, it was time to heat things up. "Alright Berry, let's see those tits."

"Excuse me?" Rachel responded, wanting some clarification. There was no way the Latina told her to just expose herself, again.

"You heard me, shirt and bra off, unless you are scared," the Hispanic woman taunted.

Rachel looked to the person sitting next to her, who had suddenly taken interest in reading an empty beer can, she then looked back at the Latina. "I will on one condition."

"What?" the Latina asked, wondering if she was going to to try to talk her way out of doing it.

"Cell phones where I can see them," the Jewish woman instructed. She did not want to Google her name and find a picture of her mammeries on the first page.

"Fine," the Latina agreed, setting her phone down in front of the woman with the others following suit.

Once there was six phones in front of her, the diva very slowly pulled her t-shirt with a picture of a panda over her head, then neatly folded it and set it next to her. She was left in a pink, yellow, and blue striped bra, greatly resembling a piece of Fruit Stripe gum.

"Fruit of the Loom. Unbelievable, even Berry's underwear is tacky," Santana stated with disgust. "Oh, yeah and lose it."

The Jewish woman nervously tried to work the clasp, but her hands were too shaky.

"Let me help," Quinn said softly and undid the clasp in a single motion.

"Thanks," Rachel muttered as she let the straps fall off her arms. Taking a deep breath, as if she was about to jump of the high dive, she let the garment fall to the ground.

Six pairs of eyes all fell to the woman's bare chest. Her modest and rather ugly choice of clothing had been concealing a very shapely pair of Bs.

"Wow, she's packing for a skinny white girl," Mercedes said, slightly impressed.

"Mine are perkier," Brittany stated.

Rachel looked to the woman sitting next to her who was being quiet. They are nice," the blonde chuckled quietly, being unable to look the Jewish woman in the face.

"Hey Berry, one question. Where are your tan lines?" Santana asked, observing the area where her bra straps where, it being as tan as the rest of her body.

"I sometimes, just every so often, use a tanning bed and I uh...take everything off," the diva informed, not being able to look up. "Just to get an even tan."

"Nothing wrong with that," Quinn spoke up. "I sunbathe on my roof, wearing nothing but sun block. Tan lines are a bitch."

"Don't throw a hissy, I tan naked too," Santana told the woman. "And so does Brit."

"Yeah, but the tanning place doesn't like it when I do it," Brittany stated.

"That's because you are supposed to wait till you get into the booth to take your clothes off," Santana pointed out.

"Can I put my bra back on now?" Rachel whined, not liking that she was sitting there exposed.

"Let's take a vote. Who wants to see Berry put her clothes back?" Santana asked the room.

The hands of Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar quickly shot up. Rachel looked over at Quinn who was acting like she hadn't heard the question.

"It's a tie, so we will compromise, you can put one article back on," Santana informed the diva, holding out her shirt and bra.

Rachel groaned, muttering about how she should have gotten a vote, but grabbed her shirt. There was no way she would wear just a bra, she wouldn't even wear a bikini when she was at the beach.

Santana tossed the diva's bra over her shoulder, it landing somewhere with a soft thud. Rachel could pick it up later. "Alright Berry, pick something, and make it good or we will make you take your shirt back off."

"Uhh," the diva said, looking around the room for inspiration. She came upon Brittany's stilettos that she wore when they did "Love on Top". It gave her an idea, she turned to the Latina. "I dare you to run down the street and back in those stilettos."

The Hispanic woman laughed, yet again unimpressed with the diva. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You didn't let me finish, you have to run down the street and back in those stilettos, but that is all you will be wearing," the diva declared, a huge grin on her face. She got a few gasps and aws from the others.

"Wow, Berry finally grew a pair," the Latina marveled. "You are on."

* * *

Minutes later, the gang stood outside, Santana standing there in nothing but Brittany's stilettos and a bathrobe.

"You better not put this on youtube," the Hispanic woman threatened, "unless you film from my good side." In an instant the robe was on the ground and the woman was off, if you could call it that. To be more accurate, she was waddling like a duck. She didn't know how Beyoncé did it.

"I am so recording this," Mercedes said while holding her phone out.

"I hope she doesn't scuff those shoes, they kind of belong to the costume department," Brittany stated worried.

Quinn looked at the sight in front of her. Santana was attractive and had a killer body, but wasn't really her type. She preferred a different type. She glanced over at Rachel. She hadn't taken her eyes off the Latina. Could Rachel have a thing for Santana? She was the one that made the dare. At first Quinn assumed that it was just to shut the woman up, but now she was having second thoughts.

"That was really cool, making Santana do this," Quinn said to the diva, hoping to get some clarification.

"What, oh thanks," Rachel said, glancing over at the blonde. "Yeah, wanted to get back at her for making me, you know, expose myself."

Hmm, so Rachel just did it for revenge, supposedly. Then again, it never hurt to be sure. "You know, I think Santana may have a thing for you, it was her idea to make you send Blaine a picture of your butt and then show your breasts."

Rachel laughed. "Santana hates me, she tells me so at least once a week."

Quinn already knew that, having heard it herself numerous times, but said nothing. "Well, that's too bad that she does. Maybe if she got to know you better."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Why, are you trying to set us up or something?"

"No!" Quinn responded quickly, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Good, Santana is the last person I want to get with," Rachel chuckled lightly.

Quinn smiled a bit, that answered one question. She wondered who the first person was, she was about to ask when Santana came stumbling back, gasping heavily for breath.

"Suck it, Berry," the Hispanic woman gasped as she collapsed in a naked, sweaty heap on the ground.

Brittany helped her girlfriend up while looking over at the pair who thought that they were being quiet, when they really weren't. They had to have been talking about a different Santana. There was no way they were talking about her Santana. Because if they were, she would stick those stilettos in a place they wouldn't like.

* * *

The gang, minus Santana, sat in Brittany's room while they waited for the Latina to come back from her shower. She was likely formulating something diabolic while she washed away her pungent odor.

"No, I swear I haven't cheated on you," Sugar said into her phone. "It was just a dare that she made up. No, I didn't do anything with Artie. Of course not. I don't even think he has a working penis."

"He does," Tina spoke up, then immediately regretted, "or so I have heard."

"Okay. Yes. I will talk to you later. What? No, not in front of the others. Alright, bye, Captain Snugglepants," the rich girl said quickly before hanging up.

The others were about to grill the spoiled girl, when the door opened and the Latina came back into the room, her body and hair wrapped in towels, while clutching a can of Redi-Whip

"You want to put some clothes on?" Mercedes asked the woman, wondering why she hadn't bothered to get dressed.

"I'm good," Santana declared sitting down and setting the can of whipped cream down so that the others could see it.

"If you were going to bring whipped cream you could have at least brought up a pie. Or a cake. Or both," Mercedes informed the woman.

"Oh, this isn't for eating, well not on desserts anyway," the Latina said with a grin.

"Hey, that's our private whipped cream," Brittany declared, before getting a glare from her girlfriend that quickly shut her up.

The Latina took the can and shook it a few times before setting it down right in front of Quinn. "Go to the bathroom and come out wearing nothing but a whipped cream bikini."

The blonde gulped. She looked to the others who were completely silent, even a certain diva who suddenly found her sensible shoes to be very fascinating. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I am that Berry is wearing a really ugly t-shirt," the Latina responded.

"Hey," Rachel called out, taking offense to that.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" the blonde said, the uneasiness in her voice apparent.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Santana asked the blonde, knowing that would get to her. She had a very strong suspicion that even though her friend was a skinny blonde now she still had the body insecurities of the fat redhead she used to be.

Quinn twitched nervously at being called Lucy. Now she had no choice. "Fine," she agreed, snatching the can and picking her body off the floor.

"I just remembered I have to...wash my...goldfish," Rachel stated lamely while rising up and eying the door.

"Sit down," Santana barked so forcefully that the diva complied without argument. "None of us are going to miss this."

Quinn nodded and left the room, wondering if she could make a break for it like Rachel did earlier.

The Latina just sat there grinning. She couldn't wait for the woman to come back in here. Especially since there was a part two to this. She looked over at Rachel, she hoped that the girl was hungry.

* * *

**Don't forget to keep sending in more dares, because the more dares you submit the less time I have to spend coming up with them myself. Which gives me more time to get drunk and play Xbox. Oh yeah, and update. That too.**


End file.
